Andrómeda en un dedal
by Neil Josten
Summary: [Traducción] "Tal vez es el destino, o tal vez es algo totalmente distinto". Breve serie de drabbles. — Eren/Mikasa.
1. sus ojos son una luna traslúcida

**Disclaimer: **Snk es de Hajime Isayama. «andromeda in a thimble» es de **songs**. Mikasa es mía pero lo comparto con Eren.(?)

* * *

**Título:** sus ojos son una luna traslúcida.

**Pareja:** eren ო mikasa

**Situado:** a lo largo del canon.

**Summary:** él la quiere, tanto como para dejarle creer a ella que podría amarlo.

* * *

…

"no puedes."

…

**S**on los ojos de Mikasa los que lo asustan más: están vivos, abiertos —cómo el ópalo de la luna—, son hermosos, y no pueden mentir.

Eren no es estúpido: él atrapa sus miradas —a veces persistentes, a veces tiernas—, y ve la cruda honestidad que ella no siempre pone a las palabras.

Y a veces, en sus breves momentos de paz, de serenidad —donde se olvida de la sangre en sus manos y los Titanes y el peso sobre sus hombros— él piensa que ella es hermosa. Él piensa que tal vez, después de todo, la ama. Probablemente. _Definitivamente_.

Luego Eren recuerda sus ojos, y se queda quieto. Recuerda su bufanda. Recuerda que ella desea la muerte si es para protegerlo. Y se siente vacío.

Mikasa podría quererlo, y eso le aterra. Más que los Titanes. Más que morir. Porque es diferente de su amor por ella.

Él no sabe si se trata de cariño o si es algo más roto, una sombra de la penitencia, un matiz de gratitud que ella no puede quitarse de encima. Él tiene miedo de que esa pueda ser la forma en que ella sienta que debe pagar sus deudas: con su vida, con su corazón.

Nunca podría herirla.

Mikasa da, da, _da_ hasta que ella se vuelve nada, y eso lo asusta, hasta los huesos. Él no puede recibir. Él no puede ser otro que sangrará en seco. Él la quiere, tanto como para dejarle creer a ella que podría amarlo.

Así que la hace a un lado —con palabras, con sus ojos, sus esperanzas—. La libera, intentando borrar la brújula interna que siempre la guía hacia él. Eren la deja ir, porque no le haría daño a alguien que ama.

Él no lo haría.

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Vale, esto lo publiqué hace días, aunque lo terminé borrando. ¿Por qué? porque nadie dejó review, y hubo 75 personas que lo leyeron. No es que yo escriba por codicia, nada de eso, pero me he tomado la molestia de traducir el fic por algo y sus opiniones _sí_ cuentan. So, he decidido darle otra oportunidad. Son cosas muy cortas (no añoren más de cuatrocientas palabras), y espero les agraden tanto como a mí. Ya. Gracias por su atención.


	2. hilo y agujas

**Título:** hilo y agujas

**Pareja:** eren ო mikasa

**Situado:** en un post-canon.

**Summary:** Eren le enseña a su hija a tejer.

* * *

—... **P**or lo tanto, el hilo va aquí, a la vuelta de la aguja, y ¡voilá! La–

— Papá.

— ¡puntada! ¿Lo tienes claro, Carla?

— _Papi_.

— ¿Sí? —Eren sonríe de oreja a oreja, mirando fijamente a su hija. Ella tiene el pelo oscuro de Mikasa y ojos con color de tierra (cuando sonríe o habla, la luz casi estalla a través de las hojas perennes de su mirada).

Ella es perfecta.

No es que él lo diga, en voz alta. La chica ya tiene una cabeza tan grande como ese imbécil, Jean. Y los dioses saben que no necesitan otro Jean caminando en ese mundo.

Pero ahora, su mirada es aburrida. Ella ve hacia abajo, el hilo de color rojo-cereza en sus palmas, las agujas de madera a un lado.

—... Esto es femenino —dice simplemente, dejando caer los objetos al piso—. ¿Por qué estoy aprendiendo a tejer? Tío Armin no teje. Mamá ni siquiera sabe de puntos.

Su padre está absolutamente horrorizado.

— Oye, chica. Yo hago puntos, y mira —flexiona sus manos—, estas palmas ayudaron a derrotar a los Titanes. No son femeninas. El tejido es impresionante.

Carla, sin embargo, no está impresionada.

—... Claro, papá. Lo que tú digas.

— Hablo en serio —y Eren definitivamente no está buscando una pelea con su hija de nueve años. No, en lo absoluto—. ¿Sabes de la bufanda favorita de tu mamá? ¿La roja? Yo ayudé a tejer eso. Yo y... —hace una pausa por una fracción de segundo— tu abuela. ¿Piensas que tu mamá es una "patea-traseros"? deberías haber conocido a tu abuela.

— ¡Ese lenguaje! —Mikasa llama desde la otra habitación, y Carla suelta una risita.

— ¿De la que obtuve el nombre? —Carla finalmente le pregunta, y cuando su padre asiente con la cabeza, ella dice, con lentitud—: ¿Cuándo tejiste la bufanda de mamá?

— Yo era un niño —dice, y Carla, en los ojos de su padre, nota una suavidad repentina, la acuarela de éstos brilla mientras él habla—, más joven que tú. Hice un trabajo de mierda, y tu abuela tuvo que guiarme y corregir mis errores. Yo ni siquiera había conocido a tu madre aún. La bufanda fue simplemente para que me mantuviera caliente durante el invierno pero... —él sonríe— conocí a alguien que la necesitaba más.

Carla no sabe si desmayarse o silenciarlo, así que se conforma con lo segundo.

— Qué asco. Ustedes son mis padres. Detente, por favor.

— ¡Tú preguntaste, mocosa! —él se inclina hacia delante y le revuelve el cabello, y Carla toma nota de los callos que se alinean en sus palmas.

_No es femenino, de ningún modo_.

Con un agitado, quizás demasiado dramático suspiro, Carla estira el cuello y echando un vistazo al suelo, recoge el hilo caído, y las agujas.

Los ojos de su padre lucen interrogantes, y ella piensa «ugh, ¿de verdad tengo que decirlo? ¿Acaso mamá siempre explica todo para él?» antes de que se aclare la garganta y le pregunte:

— ¿Cómo dices que se hace la puntada?

(Ella nunca ha visto tan amplia la sonrisa de su padre.)


	3. manos

**Título:** manos

**Pareja:** eren ო mikasa, interacciones de eren con jean, levi, armin.

**Situado:** "en-universo".

**Summary:** las manos de Eren no se curan después de que él cambia.

* * *

**C**uando él despierta del sueño, del cambio en Titán, sus ojos se dirigen hacia sus manos. Están limpias de la sangre y la mugre, pero salpicadas con una constelación de cicatrices —marcas de dientes—, como parchadas. Medias lunas de color rojizo estriado manchan la una vez clara piel abierta.

Éstas se ponen peor, después de cada transformación. No duelen; el dolor es sólo un rumor, un sordo susurro-hiriente. Pero no se curan, ninguna de las dos; son un laberinto de color rojo y blanco, de edad, heridas apagadas y nuevos ríos vacíos de bermellón.

_Entonces, tú no podrás ser una _mano-modelo_ en ningún momento_, resopla Jean, revolviendo su guiso. Sus ojos son simpáticos, sin embargo, sus palabras no lo son. _Sólo mantén esas porquerías lejos de mí mientras estoy comiendo. Por Dios._

..._Son una herramienta de trabajo_, dice Levi, quedito, pero no empático. Hay un amago de algo, algo amable en la forma en que lo dice, como si supiera que Eren es más que piel y huesos y la fuerza bruta, más que un arma, más de un titán-escudo.

Armin las toca tentativamente, y se estremece por él, trazando la cicatriz-cordillera con sus ojos derivados del agua. _Lo siento_, dice, aunque ambos saben que no es culpa de nadie. Dibuja círculos sobre el hueso de su dedo pulgar. _No están tan mal, en serio, Eren. No lo están._

Mikasa, no obstante, es diferente.

Hay un destello de ira en sus ojos; que brillan como agua lunar hirviendo cuando ella alcanza a ver sus palmas rotas. Su mirada es dura, pero su tacto no lo es. Con gentileza, la suficiente gentileza para que recuerde a la Mikasa de antes —antes de los Titanes, antes de la guerra y de la muerte y la lucha— ella las sostiene con sus propias manos, de huesos pálidos, sin defectos, y dice: _Necesitas tomar un medicamento para esto_.

Eren resopla.

_Son cicatrices. No van a sanar, Mikasa, así que deja esa idea_.

La mirada en sus ojos es penetrante, ve su alma, antes de que ella lleve esas manos de mosaico a lo rosa de sus labios.

Eren se pierde en un parpadeo, por un momento, antes de que tartamudee, repentinamente, tratando de alejarse: _¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué…?_

Ella no dice nada. Ella lo deja ir con las manos, más no con los ojos:

_Siguen siendo tuyas_, es todo lo que ella dice, pero es más que suficiente.


	4. siempre serás tú

**Título:** siempre serás tú

**Pareja:** eren ო mikasa, ¿o debería decir, erena ო mikoso?

**Situado:** en-universo. genderbent. SÍ.

**Summary:** Genderbent. Mikoso le sugiere a Erena que necesita un corte de cabello.

* * *

— **V**ete a la mierda, Mikoso —Erena se pone furiosa, pasándose una mano delgada a través del movimiento de su cabello. Su pelo no es demasiado largo para impedirle patear traseros de titán. Demonios, ella podría matar Titanes con éste envuelto alrededor de sus ojos. Totalmente. Ella es una _máquina asesina de Titanes _que–

— Vas a salir lastimada —es todo lo que él le dice, en su forma habitual, monosilábica. Él la mira con pesadez en sus ojos de estrella pálida, como si ella se atreviera a cuestionarlo.

Ella tiene el innegable impulso de estrangularlo; su veraniega mirada verde se posa en la bufanda siempre roja envuelta alrededor de su cuello. Un destello de picardía crepita en su voz:

— Todavía llevas la bufanda todo el tiempo. _Eso_ sí podría conseguir que te hicieras daño seriamente.

Empieza como una broma, pero como el pensamiento revolotea por la mente de Erena, la tela se parece más y más a un estruendo, ¡peligro! anuncia.

Mikoso se desdibuja por un momento, como siempre lo hace cuando Erena está pensando en a) los Titanes, o b) la protección de sus seres queridos (y se borra en su periferia) cuando él murmura nunca en murmullos, nunca, siempre claro—: Eso es diferente.

Erena recuerda entonces: un niño, un cuchillo, una salvadora. Se recuerda envolviendo una bufanda alrededor de un cuello mucho más delgado, mucho más juvenil y con hambre; recuerda un casi-hermano. Recuerda a Mikoso salvándola, después de eso, una y otra vez; recuerda la cercanía de él, y se recuerda pensando que puede que no tenga mucho de un hermano, después de todo.

Ella resopla.

— Voy a verme horrible con el cabello corto —sus ojos se agrandan por el horror—. ¡Yo podría tener una cara de caballo, como Jeana!

La mirada de Mikoso se vuelve suave, y su voz ligera, una casi risa.

Erena no sabe que va a escuchar esas palabras, ver esa misma cara—sólo que más dura, más oscura, cuando se arrastre fuera de la piel de Titán y los huesos de Titán y las venas de Titán. Ella no sabe que Mikoso le tocará el hombro y dirá: "Serás hermosa, sin importar qué" una vez más, como un mantra "porque siempre serás _tú_."

Todo lo que sabe, ahora, en ese momento, en el escuadrón de entrenamiento 104, es que ella va a estar bien con el corte de pelo. Erena aún no sabe nada, casi nada en absoluto, pero en ese ángulo de tiempo, a ella le basta.

* * *

**Nota:** es un pesar decir que la colección constaba de 55 drabbles pero **songs** la eliminó ;; Intentaré contactar con ella con la esperanza nimia de que conserve el documento y guste pasármelo. Mientras la coloco en terminada. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
